chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rake and The Recluse
The Rake and The Recluse 'is a steamy romance book released on May 31, 2018. Summary ''Dour dukes, rakish viscounts, villainous earls, and star-crossed housemaids... the 21st century ain't got nothing on this smoldering time-traveling Victorian romance! Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Time Machine Dour dukes, rakish viscounts, villainous earls, and star-crossed housemaids... the 21st century ain't got nothing on this smoldering time-traveling Victorian romance! Chapter 2: Alice in Wonderland So a pesky case of time-travelitis has catapulted you into the ninteenth century ''— ''and into the arms of a dangerously dashing duke. Now, it's up to you to tame him. Chapter 3: Great Expectations Lilly Steele has always been a bit of a wallflower. But the arrival of the duke's mystery woman is one mystery this housemaid can't leave alone. Chapter 4: Persuasion The Duke tries to keep you out of trouble, and you try to keep the Duke out of your head. Success on either end? Unlikely. Chapter 5: Les Miserables After today, nothing will be the same. Chapter 6: War and Peace You have the Duke just where you want him. Will Gideon confess his feelings, or will his hot-and-cold attitude finally push you over the edge? Chapter 7: The Awakening Kindness and betrayal come from unlikely quarters. Will Lilly ever learn to trust again? Chapter 8: The Brothers Karamazov You thought one beautiful blueblood was bad enough — but two? There should be laws against that. Chapter 9: In Search of Lost Time The identity of Gideon's mystery guest is finally revealed... but as what cost? Chapter 10: Wives and Daughters So your "parents" turn out to be less than well-intentioned. Will the Duke of Roxleigh be your salvation or your doom? Chapter 11: Civil Disobedience Lilly's tried living a normal life. Now, it's time to take matters into her own hands. Chapter 12: The Romance of the Forest A picnic with Gideon? This can't possibly go wrong. Chapter 13: Hard Times Lilly recovers from her physical injuries, but the emotional scars run deep. To overcome them, she'll need trust, healing, and love from an altogether unlikely source. Chapter 14: Bleak House As you prepare to set out for London, passion boils to the fore... and memories resurface in the unlikeliest of places. Chapter 15: A Descent into the Maelstrom Lilly makes a proposition no self-respecting rake can refuse. But he's about to realize he's in for much more than he bargained... Chapter 16: Around the World in Eighty Days London awaits! Will your day of adventure end in a night of passion with the duke that's captured your heart? Chapter 17: The War of the Worlds As Lilly struggles to adjust to life as a viscount's guest, Perry struggles to tame his rakish ways. Were your worlds destined to collide, or doomed to push you apart? Chapter 18: Heart of Darkness Determined to claim you once and for all, Gideon invited Hepplewort to Roxleigh House — and possible disaster. Chapter 19: Sentimental Education Private lessons with Perry Trumball habe never been quite so... educational. Chapter 20: The Portrait of a Lady The night of your coming out ball has arrived, which means Gideon's free to court you publicly. Can he control himself long enough to get you to his bed? Chapter 21: The Turn of the Screw While Perry tries to put a lid on his brother's passions, an unwelcome visitor threatens to bring Lilly's newfound happiness crashing down around her — and the entirety of Eildon Manor. Chapter 22: The Princess and the Goblin Just when you thought you'd washed your hands of Hepplewort, he reappears with a vengeance. And he's not ready to let go of his prize... Chapter 23: The Pathfinder Lilly, Perry, and Gideon race to County Lanarkshire on a rescue mission. Will Lilly find her courage in time to save his would-be-wife from ruination? Chapter 24: Les Fleurs du Mal Hepplewort's determined to make you his bride, but you have different plans. Will you escape his clutches before he seals your marriage contract? Chapter 25: In a Glass Darkly Lilly Steele refuses to let the wounds of her past haunt her. Finally, it's time to lay the ghosts of memory to rest. Chapter 26: Crime and Punishment The man who kidnapped you and attacked Lilly is finally within reach. Are you a woman of mercy — or vengeance? Chapter 27: The Final Problem You've chased down Hepplewort, but he's got one more trick up his sleeve. Fortunately for Lilly Steele, she's got a few of her own... and her sleeves are much more voluminous. Chapter 28: The Woman in White Hepplewort is gone. Lilly is safe. And it's time for you to celebrate your engagement. Author The original author of the book is Jenn LeBlanc. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi! I'm a Colorado girl living in a Hollywood world. I write "wildly original" illustrated Victorian erotic romance and hang out at the Ripped Bodice bookstore in California. I wrote, photographed, and published the first ever illustrated romance novel and am Queen of StudioSmexy. The Rake and The Recluse is the first book in the illustrated Lords of Time erotic romance series. Gallery Teaser The Rake and The Recluse.png|Teaser Trivia *As of now, this is the longest book that's been released, with a total of 28 chapters. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Jenn LeBlanc